Death Embodiment
The power to become the embodiment of death. Variation of Power Manifestation and Death-Force Manipulation. Opposite to Life Embodiment. Not to be confused with Lethal Physiology. Also Called *Death Incarnate/Manifestation/Personification *The Death Bringer *Mortality Embodiment Capabilities The user of this power can become the embodiment of death itself. This means that they can easily kill others, collect their souls when they die and take their souls to the afterlife. They could also bring about the apocalypse, causing deaths by the millions, possibly even billions. They can decide where a soul will go after death. Applications *All Death-based Abilities *Absolute Immortality *Afterlife Connecting *Afterlife Transport *Death Aspect Manifestation *Death Connection *Death-Force Manipulation *Death Empowerment *Death Inducement **Death Field Projection *Death Manipulation *Death Negation *Death Removal *Death Sense *Death Transcendence *Divine Slayer *Fatal Touch *Killing Intuition *Necromancy *Necroscience *Nether Manipulation *Omnicide *Omnilingualism *Omnislayer *Resurrection *Soul Removal from the body *Teleportation *Unavertable Death *Unrestricted Murdering Variations *Death Lordship *Decay Embodiment *Nigh Omnipotence *Omniscience *Omnipresence Associations *Conclusion Embodiment *Death Aspect Manifestation *Four Horsemen Physiology *Grim Reaper Physiology *Life and Death Embodiment *Nonexistence *Power Manifestation Limitations *May have to follow a set of rules. *May not be allowed to fight an embodiment of life. **May be compelled to fight an embodiment of life. Known Users Gallery Folklore/Mythology Pale Horseman Death_Apocalypse.jpg|Death (Christianity) Grim Reaper.jpg|The Grim Reaper (Folklore) is the personification of Death Anime/Manga Kuro Elf Form.png|Kuro/Black (Isekai Shokudou), the Dragon God of Death and Darkness. Bloodman Second Seal.gif|Bloodman (Fairy Tail) Cartoons/Comics The Rot Black DC.jpg|The Black (DC/Vertigo Comics) also known as The Rot, is the force of decay and death that affects all life within the universe. File:Parliament_of_Decay_001.jpg|Parliament of Decay (DC/Vertigo Comics) Death (DC).jpg|Death of the Endless(DC/Vertigo Comics) is the supreme and true death in the DC/Vertigo verse, all personifications of death being merely aspects and forms of herself. Nekron.jpg|Nekron (DC Comics) is the Lord of the Unliving. A cosmic force for evil, he has frequently found himself in conflict with the Green Lantern Corps. During Blackest Night, he has been revealed as the mastermind behind the Black Lantern Corps. Azraeuz the Slient.jpg|Azraeuz (DC Comics) was the avatar of Death, whose coming was foretold in the Bible of Crime. Death Fables.jpg|Death (Fables) Death (Cosmic Entity) from Deadpool Vol 2 50.JPG|Lady Death (Marvel Comics) Literature Death Discworld.png|Death (Discworld) is an agent of Azreal and the embodiment of death in Discworld. File:Azrael_Discworld.jpg|Azrael (Discworld) Death of the Universe, The Universal Death, Keeper of the Universal Clock, Old High One, The Great Attractor. Death Harry Potter.jpg|Death (Harry Potter), the embodiment of death and rumored creator of the Deathly Hollows. Video Games P3-Ryoji.jpg|Ryoji Mochizuki (Persona 3) is the embodiment of Death. P3-Death.jpg|The true form of Death (Persona 3) Death_H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) Thanatos_H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) Samael_H.png|Samael (Valkyrie Crusade) Count_Down_H.png|Count Down (Valkyrie Crusade) the maiden of the end of life and things that passed. Death FD.jpg|Death (Final Destination) Live Television/Movies Shachath American Horro Story.gif|Shachath (American Horror Story: Asylum), the Angel of Death BillieSPN.jpg|After Dean Winchester killed the previous Death and being killed herself, Billie (Supernatural) was revived as the new Death, as per the rules of reality. Other Phantom Grindhouse adn Watercolors.jpg|Phantom (Grindhouse and Watercolors), God of Endings, All-Father of Pantheons and personification of Death. Kindred, the Eternal Hunters (League of Legends).jpg|Kindred "The Eternal Hunter" (League of Legend) Death Embodiment of Runeterra, represented 2 spirit in form of Lamb and Wolf Death brothers by SunnyClockwork.jpg|The Brothers Death (SCP Foundation) are the primordial personifications of death across the entire Foundation multiverse. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Embodiments Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries